Diviner
The Diviner, dubbed by HYDRA as the Obelisk, is an extraterrestrial artifact. There are multiple Diviners that contain Terrigen Crystals that spray a mist over it's environment when placed in certain areas. History Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Beginning of the End" John Garrett began to write the symbols seen on the Diviner because of his injection from the GH.325 from the G.H. Coulson later began writing the same symbols on the wall in the Playground's storage room. "Shadows" In 1945, on a secret HYDRA base in Austria, Daniel Whitehall observed the power of the Obelisk and saw that the Obelisk kills anyone who touches it. When the Strategic Scientific Reserve got to the base, they sealed the Obelisk in a metal container saying that it should never see the light of day. In the present day, a team of Skye, May, and Triplett observed a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent selling intelligence on a Level 10 asset to a team of mercenaries working for Coulson. As they were making their deal, they were attacked by a mysterious third party who quickly killed the former agent and stole the intel on the Obelisk. Coulson reviewed what they could retrieve, and discovered that the Level 10 asset the former agent was selling information on was the item the SSR retrieved in 1945, the Obelisk, the very first 0-8-4. Skye, Trip, May, and Hartley's mercenaries then infiltrated the army base to retrieve the Obelisk by posing as a military convoy. Hartley attempted to use the Obelisk against him and grabbed it, but the device doesid something to her that crippled her and wouldn't let her let go of it. The Obelisk showed the same symbols that Coulson and Garrett had been drawing. As Idaho drove Hartley and Hunter away from the base, Hunter was left with no option other than cutting off Hartley's hand. After doing so, Carl Creel appeared in the middle of the road and turned his body into asphalt. The car crashed into him and flipped over. Hartley and Idaho were killed instantly. As Hunter watched helplessly, Creel absorbed the rubber in the car's tires into his hand and made off with the Obelisk. Back at HYDRA's base, Creel's contact informed his commanding officer, Dr. Whitehall, the same agent that the SSR recovered the Obelisk from in 1945, of Creel's success in retrieving the item. "Heavy is the Head" While attempting to make contact with his HYDRA contact, Creel discovers that he had absorbed some of the Obelisk's properties, causing him to accidentally petrify a waitress at the meeting point. Creel made his way back to his trailer, where his contact informed him of the new location where he would hand over the device. However, his contact's refusal to help him control the Obelisk's infection only frustrated Creel. As Creel ended his call with HYDRA, Raina appeared out of the shadows and offered to trade a rare mineral for the Obelisk. Creel refused, but took the substance anyway, calling it the price of doing business. Later, Raina mentions the symbols written by Garrett and Coulson while on the phone with Coulson, asking him if he'd like to know what those symbols mean. Creel meets with his contact at another dropoff, but as a result of Lance Hunter attempting to assassinate him, causing a public panic, Raina steals the case containing the Obelisk and brings it to Skye's father. He makes her pick it up, which she reluctantly does, but her touch does not invoke any violent reaction from the 0-8-4. "Face My Enemy" Raina was attempting to go to Miami when she captured by Daniel Whitehall, who gave her forty-eight hours to bring him the Obelisk or he would personally torture her. "A Hen in the Wolf House" Skye's father refuses to hand over the Obelisk to Daniel Whitehall, stating that Raina needs to leave. Raina plans to have Coulson give her Skye so The Doctor will give up the Obelisk. Once her plans unravel, she reveals the location of Skye's father to Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D. Although he had since left that location, S.H.I.E.L.D. finds the bodies of two victims of his, leading Skye to call him a "monster." Since they now share a common enemy in Coulson, Skye's father takes the Obelisk to Whitehall and HYDRA, and promises to teach them how to unlock the item's true potential., stating that he'll show Whitehall how to 'survive' it. "A Fractured House" To be added "The Writing on the Wall" Skye mentioned that the Obelisk has a connection to the GH.325 and the G.H. "The Things We Bury" In 1945, Austria, Daniel Whitehall, known as Werner Reinhardt, was doing experiments with villagers on the Obelisk testing what makes it tick. They proceed to force the villagers to touch the object, with the first test subject being petrified instantly. The second test subject, Jiaying was able to hold the Obelisk. As he is asking her what makes her so special, Reinhardt was interrupted by one his subordinates telling him that Red Skull is dead and that the enemy approaches. Reinhardt tells his men to lock the woman up so that they can continue their research on the object. In the present, Skye's Father is escorted by two of guards to see Daniel Whitehall. He claims that he could have saved them weeks of work on the Diviner if they didn't have him locked up. He tells Whitehall that he is thinking small about trying to weaponize the device, that the Diviner is actually a key, telling Whitehall that it can kill only to protect itself form those it doesn't divine as "Worthy" of unlocking it's true power. Whitehall then proceeds to tell him about a story of "Blue Angels" who came to Earth looking to conquer and save mankind. He tells Whitehall that he got a messed up translation and that they actually came to "end mankind", using the Diviner as a way to spare a chosen few. He says that the Obelisk decides who lives, who dies, and who inherits the earth. Skye's Father then explains that someone who is worthy of touching the Diviner would be able to enter "the Temple inside". Whitehall asks Skye's Father how he intends to find the city, with him explaining that he'll have to look "really really hard". Whitehall then proceeds to say that he won't give him men and money to find the city. Skye's Father says that he's not interested in power and that he'll leave it to Whitehall. "...Ye Who Enter Here" Raina mentioned that the ancient alien race are the Kree, and that the Diviner is their device. "What They Become" The Diviner is brought to an underground Kree city, it subsequently releases a small burst of Terrigen Mist that activated Raina and Skye's Inhumans origin and killed Agent Triplette when a piece of dislodged Diviner got jammed into his chest. "Who You Really Are" The activation of the Diviner sent a signal to the Kree Empire. A Kree warrior named Vin-Tak feared his people were renewing the Terrigenesis project. He traveled to Earth to retrieve the Diviners. Asgard detected his arrival and sent Lady Sif to apprehend the Kree. Though Vin-Tak was able to wipe her memories to get her off his back, as soon as he found the crate that stored six Diviners, he was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. Fitz and Simmons later open the crate, finding it completely empty. In the resulting altercation after discovered that Skye was an Inhuman, Vin-Tak's memories were wiped, and he was brought back to his home planet, Hala. S.H.I.E.L.D. stated that they will find the remaining Diviners. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***"Shadows" (First appearance) ***"Heavy is the Head" ***"Face My Enemy" (Mentioned only) ***"A Hen in the Wolf House" ***"A Fractured House" ***"The Writing on the Wall" (Mentioned only) ***"The Things We Bury" ***"...Ye Who Enter Here" (Mentioned only) ***"What They Become" ***"Who You Really Are" (Mentioned only) ***"Love in the Time of HYDRA" (Mentioned only) ***"Afterlife" (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *The Diviner was found by the Strategic Scientific Reserve and received the label number 084. This label number was the source of the S.H.I.E.L.D. designation code for an object of unknown origin, 0-8-4. *The symbols on the Diviner are the same ones written by Garrett and Coulson and have a connection to the alien race known as the Kree. Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Shadows" Daniel Whitehall 0 8 4.png|Daniel Whitehall observing the Obelisk. 0 8 4 effects.png|The effects of the Obelisk. 0_8_4_effects_2.png|The symbols active on the Obelisk. 0_8_4_markings.png|Obelisk effects and symbols when touched. Obelisk_002.jpg Obelisk_1945.png "Heavy is the Head" Diviner_Heavy_Is_The_Head.png Diviner_Heavy_Is_The_Head_1.png Diviner_Heavy_Is_The_Head_4.png Diviner_Heavy_Is_The_Head_3.png Diviner_Heavy_Is_The_Head_2.png "A Hen in the Wolf House" Diviner_Hen_In_The_Wolf_House.png "A Fractured House" Splinter_Bomb.png|'Splinter Bomb''': A Weaponized version of the Obelisk's power "The Things We Bury" Diviner_Things_We_Bury.png Diviner_Things_We_Bury_2.png Diviner_Skye's_Mother_1.png Diviner_Skye's_Mother.png Diviner_Skye's_Mother_2.png Diviner_Skye's_Mother_3.png Diviner_Skye's_Mother_4.png "What They Become" WhatTheyBecome_Diviner_Case.png WhatTheyBecome_Diviner_Skye.png WhatTheyBecome_Diviner_Skye_1.png WhatTheyBecome_Diviner_Skye_2.png WhatTheyBecome_Diviner_Skye_3.png WhatTheyBecome_Diviner_1.png WhatTheyBecome_Diviner_2.png WhatTheyBecome_Diviner_3.png WhatTheyBecome_Diviner_4.png WhatTheyBecome_Diviner_5.png WhatTheyBecome_Diviner_6.png WhatTheyBecome_Diviner_7.png WhatTheyBecome_Diviner_8.png WhatTheyBecome Daisy Trip Diviner Crystals.png WhatTheyBecome Daisy Trip Diviner Crystals 1.png WhatTheyBecome Daisy Trip Diviner Crystals 2.png WhatTheyBecome Daisy Trip Diviner Crystals 3.png WhatTheyBecome Daisy Trip Diviner Crystals 4.png WhatTheyBecome Daisy Trip Diviner Crystals 6.png WhatTheyBecome Daisy Trip Diviner Crystals 7.png WhatTheyBecome Daisy Trip Raina Diviner Crystals.png WhatTheyBecome Diviner Raina Daisy.png WhatTheyBecome Diviner Raina.png WhatTheyBecome Daisy Raina Mist.png WhatTheyBecome Raina Diviner Crystals.png WhatTheyBecome Daisy Diviner Crystals 2.png WhatTheyBecome Daisy Trip Diviner Crystals 5.png WhatTheyBecome Diviner 9.png WhatTheyBecome_Diviner_10.png WhatTheyBecome_Diviner_11.png WhatTheyBecome_Diviner_12.png WhatTheyBecome_Diviner_13.png WhatTheyBecome_Diviner_14.png WhatTheyBecome Diviner Raina 2.png WhatTheyBecome Diviner Raina 1.png WhatTheyBecome Diviner Raina.png "Who You Really Are" Diviner_Box.png Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. culture Category:Weapons